


Kiss Me Before You Go

by RubyFiamma



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, Kissing, M/M, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 16:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4399088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyFiamma/pseuds/RubyFiamma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin hates to see Sousuke go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me Before You Go

**Author's Note:**

> [ombreoscura]() asked: _SouRin 10_
> 
>  
> 
> Prompt #10) Goodbye Kiss

**Kiss Me Before You Go**

* * *

"So when will you be back?" asks Rin, tucking in the corner of the newspaper to catch Sousuke's gaze as he passes by the kitchen.

"Mm, not sure," Sousuke replies as he smiles at Rin, but then he's disappearing behind the wall and into the hallway.

"It's not fair," complains Rin, setting down the newspaper and pushing back against the wall of the island he's sitting at with his morning coffee, so that his stool slides against the tile floor. "Why do you even have to leave?"

"Relax Rin," comes the chuckle from their bedroom. "I won't be gone forever."

"I know," Rin says as he makes his way down to the hallway. "But I just got back, and now _you're_ leaving."

Sosuke meets him in the middle of the hallway, and he's adjusting the knot in his tie but can't seem to get it right. Rin grins at the other and reaches for his tie.

"I know, I'm sorry," Sousuke offers as he leans into Rin's gentle pull on the other's tie. "But it's only a job interview, you baby. I'm sure I'll be home in time for lunch."

Rin snorts, finishes adjusting the knot in Sousuke's tie and tips his chin up so that he can capture Sousuke's lips in a quick kiss. "I guess I do sound like a whining brat, huh."

"No, not a brat," laughs Sousuke as he tugs on Rin's arm and drags him towards the front door. "Just a helpless romantic."

"Shut up," Rin quips with a shove to the other's shoulder. He pins Sousuke up against the back of the door, which isn't hard to do since the other is always eager with capitulation. Sousuke hooks an arm around his waist as Rin slides his hand into the other's hair and presses his mouth to Sousuke's. He tastes like mint toothpaste and remnants of black coffee but it's a taste Rin's missed since he's been away.

"I'll miss you," Sousuke says when he pulls away, tucks a lock of Rin's hair behind his ear. "I gotta go, or I'm gonna be late. Do I look okay?"

"You look fuckin' sexy," Rin answers, scraping his teeth across Sousuke's lip. "You'll do great. Just don't get lost, loser." 

Sousuke laughs, puts his hand on the knob of the front door before closing his mouth over Rin's once more. "I don't know about that, but keep kissing me and I just might never find my way out the door."

"Well just hurry home," Rin says, taking a step back so Sousuke can open the door. "There's plenty more where that came from."

"Mm," Sousuke muses, kissing Rin hopefully for the last time before leaving. He's got one half of his boy out the front door and the other still tipped forward in Rin's space. "And maybe some celebratory ones when I get back."

Before Rin has the chance to answer, Sousuke's snagging the bottom of his lip between his teeth and winking as he shuts the door to the apartment. Celebratory or not, Rin's stomach is already swooping in anticipation. These kisses have been a long time coming. 


End file.
